What Hides in Future, Must Stay in Future
by Wolfgirl52892
Summary: Derek finds something out of the ordinary and calls the Pack telling them something evil came to Beacon Hills. The Pack leads their suspicions to Jessica Redwood, the new girl. Little did they know, Jessica has her own secrets, and she needs to protect the Pack before the evil kills the Pack first or will be killed first? M/M; F/F; M/F; language, lemon, blood and etc...
1. Chapter 1

**New Student**

Beacon Hills, a small town where wolves haven't been in sixty years, it all started when a call to Sheriff Stilinski. A dead body was found by joggers, saying the body was split in half.

The Sheriff was out the door, he didn't notice that his son, Stiles was listening in on the call. Stiles went to get dressed and texted Scott, his best friend since they were five years old, to tell him to get dressed because someone was killed, but Scott never answered him back.

Scott found Stiles upside down hanging from the roof of his house, Scott asked him why he was here, but Stiles went to why Scott had a bat in his hands, then they laughed at each other for being stupid.

But this night would for ever change these two boy's lives when Scott was bitten by an Alpha werewolf. Stiles tried to help Scott through these changes, but Derek Hale's returned to Beacon Hills, after the Hale Fire six years ago brought someone to help. Derek helped Scott to control his wolf, and Stiles helped to keep the wolf within while at school. Stiles took what ever means, even if it meant having his best friend beaten up.

Then a new student had came into Beacon Hills, named Allison Argent. Scott had feelings for her, from the moment he gave her a pen on the first day of school.

Days went on until Derek got shot with wolfsbane, from Kate Argent, who just happened to be Alison's aunt and a hunter like the rest of her family. Stiles had to almost cut off Derek's arm, but Scott came with the bullet needed to heal Derek. In one week, Derek and Scott were attacked by Hunters, and Derek was taken into Kate's lair.

Derek was the prime suspect of murder, after the Alpha tried to kill Scott, Stiles and the rest of their friends at the High School.

Days went on until they realized that Peter Hale, was the Alpha.

During the dance at Beacon Hills High School, things went from bad to horrible. Jackson was being Jackson and asked for the bite from Derek and Peter, Lydia had been attacked by Peter and bitten multiple times on the fields of the school when Stiles tried to stop him, but Peter demanded for Stiles help to find Derek and to make a promise he wouldn't hurt Lydia and anyone else, Stiles agreed.

Stiles asked Peter if he still wanted Scott in his pack and Peter gave him an eye roll, as a response. He said it didn't matter who was turned.

Stiles found Derek, he said he was at the Hale house, but Peter said he wasn't, he's under. When Stiles was going to leave, Peter asked him to give him his keys, Stiles did so, and he crushed them in his hand. Stiles asked what Peter was planning on doing, but Peter never answered him and just asked him if he wanted the bite. Stiles denied his offer, but Peter knew from Stiles heartbeat their was a part of him who wanted it.

The dance wasn't only bad, it got worse when Kate and Chris Argent showed up trying to crush Scott in the parking lot, with their cars. Allison was binding in one of the school buses and had to watch her Aunt and her Dad, but Scott jumped in the air and went into his wolf form. Allison had to watch as he ran away, leaving her in tears. She had found out that Scott was a monster. But Kate, told her what he was, he was dangerous, and he had to be killed. Allison agreed.

Scott found Derek first before Peter did, but when they tried to leave they were attacked from Allison putting arrows in their back, side, and arms. Kate was there pulling her strings telling she did good and told she to kill them.

Allison told her she couldn't kill them, Kate just smiled and brought out her gun and shot Derek into the stomach. A howl came thundering, they knew Peter was here to get revenge on Kate for killing his family.

Peter killed Kate, then he was going to kill Allison but Scott attacked him, but failed.

Stiles and Jackson came into the battle and Stiles threw a bottle of wolfsbane and a mixed potion in it to kill him, Peter caught it and went up in flames. Peter went back into his human form again, and fell on the ground barely still alive, with third degree burns. Derek ripped his Uncles throat out with his claws, after Scott begged him not to because Peter was his only chances to be human again. Derek didn't care, he did it and was now the Alpha now.

* * *

_Three Months Later..._

A light portal formed in the middle of the forest in Tahoe National Forest

In a tent campers awoke, hearing a noise and being blind by this bright light. One of the campers sat up.

The camper looks down where her husband is sleeping, "Jimmy. Jimmy? Jimmy wake up," the women said.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt? Are you ok? Beth talk to me!" He asked. The wife looks at her husband and pointed her finger towards the light. Jimmy looked where she's pointing and saw what she did.

Jimmy got up and along with Beth, who followed him outside in the woods. "Jimmy what's going on?" Beth whispers to her husband. Jimmy looks at her with a confident face as he pulled out his gun, from his backpack. "Jimmy Alexander Novak! Why did you bring a gun?! You promised you wouldn't bring it!" Beth looks at him with a furious eyes and Jimmy just keeps going to the light.

Jimmy and Beth got to the light and covered their eyes. They uncovered their eyes to see a girl where the light once was.

She had dirt on her clothes, with a Springfield Armory Mil-Spec M1911A1- .45 ACP in her hand, she had brown eyes with a hint of green in the middle near her pupils, long dark thick brown hair that goes to the middle of her breast, with three or four moles on her left cheek, and pale skin with some tan. She looks at the campers and points her gun at them.

"Woah! Hey, hey! I'm putting my gun down! Don't shoot!" The girl watched Jimmy bend down and put his gun on the ground, when he stood back up, he put his hands up in the air, along with Beth, who has tear threatening to come out.

"What day is this?" The girl asked the campers, with her gun still up.

"Tuesday," Beth said in a scared voice. The girl didn't look convinced, "What day, month, and year is this? And where the hell am I?"

The campers look at her strangely, maybe she had something like amnesia. But they answered, so they wouldn't get shot.

"Seventh of July, 2013. And your in Tahoe National Forest, California."

The girl looked at them and put her gun down, she looked at the bag that's near her then raised her gun again at them so they wouldn't follow her. The campers watch as she slowly crept towards their bag, grabbed it and ran, they embrace each other, giving each other kisses and hugs that they were alive.

* * *

_One year later..._

Stiles was in bed sleeping, having the best dream he ever had, but it was broken when he heard his Dad yelling at him. "Stiles. Stiles? STILES!" Stiles just grunted, "Just five more minutes Dad," raising his five fingers and letting them drop to his side.

His Dad just rolled his eyes and went to his sons bathroom and filled up a cup of cold water. Stiles slept until he felt the water on his face. That surely woke him up. "Ahh! What the hell Dad?!" Stiles yells, looks at his Dad with furious eyes. His pajama and his hair were wet, it was an hilarious sight.

His Dad smiled, "Language Stiles, but you don't want to be late for school again do you?" The Sheriff looked at him, crossing his arms. Stiles looks at him with questioning eyes and look at his clock, 7:47 a.m. Stiles is totally going to miss half of his first period.

"Fuck!"

"Language Stiles!"

Stiles jumped out of bed and rushed to get dressed, putting on random clothing that are laying around his room. He put on his favorite red hoodie so fast that he almost forgot his phone. He grabbed it from his charger and went downstairs, he didn't have time to fix his hair.

He found his Dad sitting on the stool in the kitchen, reading the sports newspaper. "There's toast on the counter," his Dad says without looking at him. Stiles ran to the counter and grabbed the toast putting it in his mouth as he raced to leave. He had to turn back as he forgot his keys and backpack.

"Bye Dad! Love you!" Stiles yelled as he closed the front door.

* * *

Stiles came running into class, totally missing first period, because some jerk driver had to make a big deal that Stiles scratched the paint on his car, and saying it would cost him a fortune to buy the car.

Mr. Harris looked at Stiles and smiled, "Stilinski this would be the second, no third time your late to class. One more Stilinski, I won't go easy on you."

"Won't happen again Mr. Harris." Stiles answered back. Stiles looked at him and gave him a smile back as he nodded his head. As he headed to his seat in class, he muttered how he hates Mr. Harris so much and he wished that the Alpha killed him.

He took his seat and looked over to his right to see Scott looking at him with concern eyes. "Stiles that was your third time being late! What's going on?" Scott whispered to him. Stiles was about to answer when Mr. Harris voice interrupted the class.

"Ladies and Gentleman, today we have a new student in class. Everyone meet, Jessica Redwood."

Everyone boy and girl in the class was staring with wide eyes and open mouths, except for Stiles, Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Kira, Allison, and Lydia. New student was like a major event at Beacon Hills.

The new girl looked at the class. She was wearing dark blackish blue skinny jeans that made her thighs show, along with a black tank top, a blood red leather jacked, with heel boots about one to two inches tall that are also black with shoes laces, along with a golden silver locket around her neck that looks a century old, with her dark brown hair in curls that stop at her stomach, with some bangs that cover her left side of her face and bangs that cover her forehead that stop on the top of her brown eyes, with a hint of green in the middle.

"Hey!" She said to the class, her hand waving to them, with a smile on her face. The class said hey, hi, and hello back to her, and some whistled. They were interrupted with a cough form Mr. Harris, "Well class, if you have any questions for Ms. Redwood, please raise your hand.

Everyone in the class raised their hands, except the Hale and McCall Pack. Mr. Harris looks back to Jessica and shakes his head and whispered in her ear, she nods and looks back at the class.

"How about you cutie?" Jessica pointed to a girl.

The pack looked at her in shock and turn to the girl, that was blushing furiously.

"What state and city did you come from?"

"Albany, New York."

She points to the next hand. And it was Jackson's hand. The pack look at him and Jackson shoots a smile.

"Will you go out with me?"

Lydia was really jealous and slap him on the back of the head. Making him rub his head.

Jessica laughed, every student looked at her, even Mr. Harris, like she lost her mind. "Haha, um... About that Blondie. I'm Bi. And what I've seeing from you, your a total dougebag."

Everyone in the class is laughing, even the Hale and McCall pack are. Jackson glared at everyone and they stop laughing. Jackson looked back to Jessica and shoot her a glare also, but she seemed not to buy it.

"Any other questions?" Jessica asked the class, but only one hand was raised, because everyone else was afraid Jackson would give them the death glare.

Jessica pointed to the hand, it was Scott's hand that was raise. Scott looked at her.

"What does that locket mean to you, that's around your neck?" Scott asked. Stiles shoot him a look, telling him, 'why-did-you-just-asked-that'. But the rest of the pack seemed interested in what she'll say.

Jessica looks at him, doesn't talk for awhile but then she found her voice. "This locket means something more to me, then the whole world. Holds a lot of memories." She picks up the locket in her hand, looking down at it and looks back to Scott, smiling at him.

Then she broke eye contact with him and walked up to Mr. Harris, whispering something that the werewolves can't hear. Mr. Harris points to the seat and Jessica walked to the seat in the middle of the room, that was right next to the girl, that asked where she was from.

Jessica smiles to her, leans to her side and whispers to her. "Hey, what's your name?"

The girl looks back to her and blushes. "Anna. Anna Gunter."

Jessica smiles. "Would you like to be friends?"

Anna looked at her in shock with wide eyes and open mouth. "Umm... Yes... I love... I mean, I like that." Anna blushed more. Jessica smiles and sat up straight in her seat and looked up at the board and saw Mr. Harris writing something on the chalk board.

"Everyone turned to page 368 and read until you stop to 379 also answer all of these questions, that will be written on the board shortly." Everyone groaned and whined but did as told.

Jessica got out her note book, but realized that she didn't have a science book for this class.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit!" She whispered, but her thoughts were interrupted with a tap on the shoulder and she saw Anna looking at her. She had something in her hand, it was a science book, she looked back to Anna.

"I already read it and took notes. You can borrow it, until class ends." Anna whispered and smiled. Jessica looks at the book and back to her. Jessica took the book from her hands and found out there were sticky notes and highlights in the book.

"Thank you, Anna." She said with a great smile.

* * *

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Story is being Beta Read so please be patient! ^.^**

**Peace Out! XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for being patient! **

* * *

**Fight! Fight! Fight!**

Science class ended, everyone was in a rush to get out before Mr. Harris said any words but the class emptied before Harris had papers in his hands to give out. Mr. Harris smiles to himself and mumbles, "Well pop quiz tomorrow, for all you suckers." Mr. Harris put the papers down on his desk and left to lunch.

Out in the hallway, Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, Kira, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac were huddled together talking in low voices.

"There isn't something right about her," Erica told the Pack. They all looked at her confused. Erica just rolled her eyes and kept talking. "She... I don't know, when she walked right passed us in class, she smelt like woods and dirt. No sweetness in her smell... nothing. Also why does she have bangs that cover her whole half face. Is it just me or does she look like she ran away from prison?" Erica told and asked them, as if to have her answer told back to her.

"I like her wardrobe." Everyone looked at Lydia.

Lydia looked back at them.

"What?" She said. "They look good on her. And I want them!"

Stiles broke the silence, shaking his head, "Look she's new here. Why can't we just make her feel welcome?" Stiles asked the Pack. "And what the hell do you mean by sweetness?" Stiles asked Scott.

"Everyone has a sweet smell. Like you Stiles, yours is chocolate." Scott said.

Stiles pushed his lips into a duck face at Scott and bends down to his shoulder sniffing his red hoodie.

"But I agree with Stiles. Let's welcome Jessica into town and let's talk to her at lunch. So she can have friends, but Erica if you are right that she doesn't have a sweet smell, then we'll ask questions. Ok?" Scott looked at the werewolves.

They all nod and head to the cafeteria.

"Is my hair really that blond?" Jackson asked.

The Pack just laughs, but never answered his question.

* * *

The pack went to the cafeteria, looking for Jessica, but didn't find her. Scott turned to look at the Pack. "Look, let's get food and we'll find her later." They all went in line to get their food.

Stiles was still standing near Scott. "Scott, buddy. Do you really think that Jessica is a werewolf?" Scott turned and looked at Stiles.

"I don't know. But when Erica said she couldn't find a sweet smell, she was right. Because we would have smelled her when she walked in class."

Stiles just nods his head and looks around the cafeteria again to look for Jessica, but still no sign of her. Stiles looked back to Scott, "Maybe we can call Derek?" Scott turned his head like a deer was caught in head lights and shakes his head, "No we don't need Derek. Not after what he did."

Stiles gave him a bitch face like Sam Winchester. "How are you still mad about that?!" Scott looks at him, Scott was going to open his mouth but got interrupted by Stiles voice.

"Nope. Not-uh. Don't give me that, 'he lied to us, but I know it was the only way for me to become normal again'. Scott you are normal. Your just a werewolf, and you got control over it. Now get over it!" Stiles partly yells but not for everyone to hear. Scott looked at him and nodded his head, not knowing what to say.

Stiles gives him the pat on the back and went in line to get food. Scott went to the table where the Pack were eating and sat next to Kira and Lydia. "You know he's right, you know." Isaac's voice came in. Scott looks at him, "I know, but all that has happen. I don't think I'll trust him again."

The Pack looked at him. "Scott, you never trusted him from he beginning," Lydia says to him, along with others says the same thing.

* * *

When the Pack went back to eating, than a commotion happened outside in the school fields.

All the students got out of their seats and ran to the fields. The Pack follow them and saw a huge circle of students video taping and yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" "Kick him hard!" Beat that motherfucker up!" "Punch him like there's no tomorrow!" The Pack ran to the circle and pushed the students out of the way to see what was going on.

The the Pack saw what was happening. Jessica had a bloody nose and a black eye forming on her right eye. But the other person looked worse he had two black eyes, bloody cheek, and an broken nose. Until they realized who the person was, it was Greenberg.

Jessica and Greenberg were standing up and had closed fists, ready to fight until one was on the floor, and the other standing. Greenberg ran to and Jessica moved to her side to dodge his punch, Jessica brought up her elbow and slammed it to Greensburg's back, that's when everyone heard a crack and Greenberg was screaming for help, because Jessica Redwood might have just broke his back.

"Somebody call 911!" Jessica yells at one of the students. "Now!" And all the students all scrambled to get their phones out and call for the ambulance and the police, that's when shit hit the fan.

The Principal came out and pushed all the students out of the way to see what happen. "What the hell is going on Redwood?!" The Principal yelled at Jessica, but Jessica never answered.

Jessica walked away from the Principal and growled at people to move out of the way. "Ms. Redwood! Stop! Stop right this instant! Don't make me call your parents!" And that made Jessica stop, until laughter was heard.

The Principal, the Pack and other students turned to look at the jocks all laughing that were part of the fight, they also had blood on their faces. "Principal Thomas, we like to inform you that Jessica Redwood doesn't have any parents at all!"

All the students gasped even Principal Thomas and they all turn to Jessica. Jessica looks at everyone around, turns to give the jock a death glare, more scarier than Jackson's.

Jessica walks up to the jock and stops in front of his personal bubble. Jessica smiles, "Wow, did you see that. I didn't hurt you. Yet." She chuckled.

The jock snarled, "Well at lease I'm not an orphan like you, you little sl-" his voice was interrupted with Jessica's head smashing into the jocks nose, after hearing the crack noise, Jessica kicks the jock into his junk, making the jock scream like a girl.

"Redwood! Come to my office! NOW!" Principal Thomas yelled at her and walked to the police and the paramedics, that have arrived.

Jessica looked at the students and stops at Stiles. Stiles was looking at her and he saw something in her eyes and felt something he hasn't felt in a long time, that he can only see and feel.

Jessica broke eye contact, walking away slowly to the Principals office.

All the students clapped their hands and some whistled yelling, "You go Jessica!" "Thank you, for beating the crap outta him!" Thank you, Jessica!" "You kicked ass!" And after all their cheers, the Principal and teachers come out and tell all the students to come inside and to forget what they just saw.

While the paramedics look over to the jocks injuries and wheel in a stretcher and board for Greenberg. And the police go over the jocks story of what happen and Anna's side of the story.

* * *

After the fight, the Pack were sitting in the cafeteria, not moving or eating. Stiles were in deep thought, he kept seeing how Jessica looked at him with sad and hurt eyes after when the jock said she didn't have parents and she was an orphan. His thought was interrupted when he saw the girl, Jessica said cutie to, she sat all alone eating lunch with no friends. Stiles gets out of his seat, making the Pack ask questions, where's he going but didn't answer and just kept walking to the girl.

The girl didn't know that Stiles was there, until he sat across from her, making her jump. Stiles just gave her a reassuring smile, "Hey, your the girl that Jessica was talking to in class right?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah. I'm Anna." Anna said in a shy voice.

"I'm Stiles." Stiles smiles to her.

"So Anna, I notice that you and Jessica weren't here for lunch, where were you?" Anna turns red and hides her face with her hands to not face the world anymore, and brings her face back up to face Stiles. "Um. Yeah. We were on the field, eating lunch." Anna whispered, but loud enough for Stiles to hear.

Stiles smiles, "Are you girls a couple?" Anna blushes more she gets out of her seat and packs up her stuff, when she's packed up her stuff, she turns to Stiles, "Yes. We are." And left Stiles on the table alone.

* * *

Stiles walks back to the Pack and sat down with his hands folded together on top of the table, looking at the Pack. The Pack have curious eyes, but Stiles knew they listened on the conversation, Stiles and Anna had.

"So, Jessica has a girlfriend on the first day of school, had a school fight with mostly all of the jocks that are racist and against gays, and I still like her wardrobe." Lydia smiles. The Pack look at her, for only thinking of fashion at a time like this, but doesn't say anything.

Stiles looks at the Pack, "Jessica isn't all bad!" Stiles blurted out. The Pack look at him with question eyes.

"After the fight, Jessica looked at me. And I could see something in her eyes. She looked hurt and sad. And also looked like she needed help. And I got this feeling that I needed to help her and comfort her." Stiles admitted.

"I felt the same thing also." Erica admitted also. She looks at Stiles and smiles, that made Stiles smile also.

"I did too." The Pack looked at Jackson. Jackson looks at them and raised an eyebrow, "What I'm not lying!" The werewolves nods their heads because that wasn't a lie.

"I also did." The Pack turned towards Isaac. Isaac may be the pup in the Pack but he is strong and noble for helping them. But he always felt like the little baby brother in the Pack.

"Why does she feel so special?" Scott questioned everyone, but they all didn't have an answer to that one question.

* * *

Back at the Principals office, Jessica was sitting and waiting to get over with the Principals raging words and to go back home. Home, that's what Jessica really wants. Home. Where she truly belongs. But she also had someone waiting for her and she couldn't be here for that long. Her thoughts were interrupted when the Principal came in.

The Principal looked at her and started shaking his head and walks to his desk to get over what Jessica did, "So Redwood, would you mind telling me why you were fighting mostly of the team Lacrosse, Basketball, and Swim team captains and co-captains especially Greenberg?" Principal Thomas said in a calm voice to keep his anger in.

Jessica looked at Principal Thomas surprised that he didn't yell once after her hitting her head into the jocks nose, but told her story to him. "Well Anna and I were eating out in the field, thought it was beautiful outside and we started talking, then we kissed. After the kiss Anna started telling me that her parents are real religious and doesn't like that their daughter gay. She asked me if I had parents, and I told her the truth, that I didn't have any parents. That's when the jock dicks came in. They started making fun of her and I stepped in to protect her. But then Greenberg- that's his name right. Yeah well I don't care about that- but anyway he heard what I told Anna and started to make a fuss. Then I punched the douchebag. Then his wonderful jock friends started stepping in, but knocked them out in one punch. But Greenberg didn't stop he said, 'That men aren't allow to punch ladies, but you aren't a lady' and that's when we started a real fight. Finally then you came! And when the stupid-I don't know what his name is- told you I'm an orphan! That made me mad! You and everyone weren't suppose to know this! But I told Anna because I want this relationship to go well! And last thing I knew I'm hitting the jocks nose with my forehead. That's when you came in and saved the day Principal Thomas. And you didn't even ask if I was ok. I'm fine, thanks for asking!"

Principal Thomas has his mouth open about to ask something but closed his mouth. Jessica smiles at Principal Thomas who's looking at her. Jessica stands up and looks at the paper that Principal Thomas was suppose to write on, but didn't see any writing. "You know, your suppose to write with that pen that's in your hand, right?" Principal Thomas looked at the paper and back to Jessica.

"I think you can leave Jessica. Thank you for your time. See you tomorrow at school."

Jessica smiled and walked out of the door in a flash.

* * *

The silence in the room was interrupted with Stiles phone going off. Stiles takes out his phone and read 'Sourwolf' on the screen. Stiles pressed call, "Hey Derek, what's shaken?" Stiles laughed, then his face falls. The Pack look at him and ask question while he's still talking to Derek, but Stiles brought up his hand to stop them, and they did. "Derek can you say the last part?" Stiles nods his head. "Ok, we'll be right there in ten!" And ends the call with Derek.

The Pack looked at Stiles, and Stiles shook his head. "Apparently something supernatural happen at Tahoe National Forest and campers called the police but Derek was there doing something, I don't know. But anyway he asked what's going on and why something smells like burning wood. Patrick -the camper FYI- brought him to the clearing where there were burned trees and a big spiral was in the middle of the forest. Derek told them not to worry about it and told the campers to go back home." The Pack looks at him like they found out where babies came from. Stiles rolls his eyes and continued on, "That's not the worse part, the whole power went out on that same day."

"But why didn't the power went out here then?" Scott asked.

Stiles looked at the Pack. "That's the thing. All of the United States power went out, but only Beacon Hills power is still on. That spiral Derek saw, it went all the way around Beacon Hills. And something followed that spiral here."

* * *

Somewhere near far away from the school. There was a figure only wearing black clothes, with a black hoodie that covered the figures facial such as eyes and a nose. The figure could hear the Hale and McCall Pack talk about Tahoe National Forest and Jessica's incident at the school field.

The figure could also hear what was going on in the Principals office. The figure was surprise that Jessica found a girlfriend so fast.

The figure stood there for a few minutes and saw Jessica walking out of the school, with her backpack on her right shoulder and her shades on, but only the shades cover her right eye with her bangs covering the left shad of sunglasses.

'Nice hair cut,' the figure thought.

She looks around the school parking lot and walks to her 2013 Audi R8 blue car. She opens the back door and puts her backpack in the back seat, than waits outside the car.

That was until Anna came walking to Jessica, Anna had to lean on her tiptoes to kisses Jessica. They stayed there making up when they were interrupted from the jocks. They stop making out and Jessica walks the Anna to the passenger seat and closes the door. And walked to the drivers seat and turns on the engine and drives out of the school.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and lifts his hoodie off his head and looked as Jessica drives away, out of the the High School parking lot. The figure's eyes changed to this crimson color, that could only be compared to blood. It was waiting patiently to make his attack on the Hale and McCall Pack it seemed as a sinister look came over his previous blank stare.

* * *

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Story is being Beta Read so please be patient! ^.^**

**Peace Out! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for being patient!**

* * *

**Found the Enemy**

Jessica is driving Anna home after what happen in the field. She couldn't bare Anna having another class with any of those jocks or going near her when she isn't with her. So Jessica, did what any other girl or boy would do, ask them to skip class and take her home. Anna agreed.

Jessica was a little scared, to meet Anna's parents up close, especially her mother. Since Anna told her that they don't agree as her gay, they are really religious, and her mother can get mad easily, which she isn't proud of.

Anna even told her that her mother were planning on weddings for the perfect man, in her life.

That made Jessica mad.

Parents aren't suppose to plan everything for you, it's their life, and they can't take that life out of her hands, wouldn't they want her happy? Also what college is she going to go after High School? Or was she planning on never going to college?

Jessica was thinking so hard, she didn't hear Anna talking to her. Jessica breaks her thoughts and turned her head and to look at Anna and back at the road. "What did you say, sweetie?"

Anna rolled her eyes and repeated what she said, "I said, you just missed my house." Jessica looks back to her and stops the car in a halt. She pulls her gear lever to reverse, looks behind her, with her arm out on the passenger seat and the other on the wheel and goes backwards. She pulls the lever back to drive and makes the U-turn and goes to Anna's house.

Anna looks at Jessica with worry eyes, "Jessica, are you ok? You seemed pretty out of it?" Jessica grips the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white, taking deep a breath and loosen her grip on the steering wheel.

"I'm fine. It's just... Haha... Would you believe if I told you, I'm afraid to meet your parents? Also your mom sounds scary from what I heard." Jessica turns to Anna making puppy eyes to Anna, telling her, 'do-we-really-have-to-go-to-your-house-first?'

Anna chuckles a little and respond, "Yeah I would believe you but whatever you do, don't say anything about God to my Mother. 'Kay?" Jessica smiles and looks at the road again.

"'Kay."

* * *

"Which one is your house, babe?"

Anna points her finger to the biggest house on the street and Jessica just stares and stops the car again in the middle of the street, since no cars were driving, "Holy God. Did you rob a bank?" Jessica joked. Jessica looks back to Anna, where she's just staring at her house.

"Anna this isn't a house! It's a freakin Castle!"

Jessica looks back to the house and back to Anna and saw something on her face that wasn't happiness. Anna looks back to her and signs.

"We're rich. But I don't like to talk about it though..." Anna muttered. Jessica gives her a confused look, but she didn't want to pressure her.

Jessica parks the car on the driveway and turns off the engine and looks at Anna.

"Anna?"

Anna jumped a little, and looks at Jessica.

Jessica reaches her hand to hold Anna's hand.

"Hey, it's ok. I promise I won't punch your mother in the face."

And that was the first time Jessica has ever head Anna laugh.

* * *

Jessica and Anna walk to the front door, while Jessica waits patiently for Anna to unlock the door.

Until Anna got the door open, there was a every angry mother siting on the stair steps.

"Anel Elizabeth-Rebecca Gunter! What is the meaning of this? I have to get a call from the Principal telling me you were involved in a school fight!"

Anna froze at the door step and couldn't find words, until Jessica broke the silence.

"Hi, Mrs. Gunter. I'm Jessica Redwood. I'm new here." Jessica walks to the angry Mrs. Gunter and sticks her hand out for a hand shake.

"Get your hand away from me!"

Jessica brings her hand down and walks backwards away from Mrs. Gunter.

"Mother!" Anna yelled at her mother. "This is my friend. Please act nice in front of her!"

Mrs. Gunter looked at her daughter, then signed.

"I'm sorry Jessica. I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask what you are doing here?"

Jessica looks to Anna and back to Mrs. Gunter, "I'm here to sing to God." Jessica laughed.

Anna shoots Jessica a worry look and Mrs. Gunter crossed her arms and gave Jessica a glare.

Jessica stopped laughing and looked at Mrs. Gunter and signed. "I gave Anna a ride here from school."

"School doesn't end in two hours."

"Early release."

Mrs. Gunter rolled her eyes and looks at Jessica. "Ms. Redwood either you leave this house now or I'm calling the police."

"Mother! Jessica gets to stay here all she wants!" Anna shouts at her mother.

Anna's mother gave her a glare. "Anel go to your room." Anna's mom finger points upstairs. Anna looks at her mom in disbelief and looks back to Jessica, then back to her mother.

"But-"

"Now!" Anna's mother yells, that makes Anna run upstairs for good. Mrs. Gunter turns back to Jessica. "I never want to see you near her or anywhere near this house! You got that!" Jessica looks at Mrs. Gunter.

Jessica doesn't move, all she does is cross her arms and give Mrs. Gunter a glare of her own.

"Why are you trying to ruin Anna's happiness?" Jessica questions, but Mrs. Gunter didn't answer.

Mrs. Gunter growled at Jessica, "Don't call Anel, Anna!" Jessica looks at Mrs. Gunter in disbelief.

Jessica looks from the ceiling back to Mrs. Gunter.

"That's all you got, from that one little sentence?! God! What the hell of a Mother are you?!" Jessica yells back to Mrs. Gunter.

Mrs. Gunter growled more at her, then goes through her coat pockets and brings out her phone, "Either get out of here or I'll-"

"Call the police! Yeah, I got that. Don't bother!" Jessica mimics Mrs. Gunners. Jessica opens the front door and stops near the door way, turns to Mrs. Gunter. "I hope God doesn't answer your prayers!"

Then slams the door.

Mrs. Gunter clutched her phone making the phone crack and she looked back upstairs, seeing a crying Anna on the stairwell.

"Your never going to see that girl again! Got that!" Mrs. Gunter ended their conversation there.

* * *

After Jessica slammed the door she reached in her red leather jacket to get her car keys out. Once she got her keys out, she drops them on the ground under the car.

"You've got to kidding me. What's next, a serial killer going to be right behind me and silt my throat?" Jessica observed the scene she was in. She bends on her knees and reaches her arm under the car trying to feel the keys anywhere. She signed and laid on her stomach to see if the keys were there, but they weren't under the car.

"What the hell?" Said a confused Jessica. Jessica got back to standing up and dusting off the dirt on her clothes, then heard keys drop, behind her. Jessica looks behind her and found her keys. Jessica walks up to the keys and picks them up. Jessica looks at her surrounds around her, and back to her keys.

Jessica looks at the keys, seeing if all three keys were there and the little stuffed tiger animal key ring, none seemed missing.

That's when she felt evil around her.

Jessica reaches her hand around the locket around her neck and holds it tight for dear life.

Jessica looks around the house but didn't see anyone. Jessica turns around, gets her car key, and unlocks the car doors. She gets in and turns on the engine and drives away from the evil that's near her and Anna.

* * *

The figure stands on top of Anna's roof, watching Jessica have a fight with Mrs. Gunter and now getting scared for feeling his evil presence near her.

He watches Jessica clutched the locket around her neck.

He growled when he saw that she had the locket.

And watched her drive away, hoping he would follow and not hurt her precious Anna.

He hears scratching and looks at his side seeing the fox next to him, panting with its long tongue out, looking at the figure with concern eyes that the fox did as told. The figure smiles and pets the fox behind the ear.

"You did good, my fox. You really scared Jessica. And now let's get to the best part of the show."

The figure laughs and picks up the fox in his arms, jumping off the roof of the house.

The figure puts the fox down on the ground, and runs into the forest with the fox following its trail.

* * *

The Hale and McCall Pack arrived at the reconstructed Hale House.

Derek was outside siting on the porch wearing a tight gray tank top that showed his muscles and blacks jeans.

He waited for the Pack to arrive.

"When you said "ten", that doesn't mean twenty." Derek growled at the Pack but more at Stiles.

"Don't be such a Sourwolf!" Stiles shot to Derek.

Derek growled at Stiles for using that nickname. But turned his attention back to the pack. "Did Nerdy-"Hey!"-here tell you what happen at Tahoe National Forest?"

The Pack nodded their heads.

While Stiles now glares at Derek for calling him, Nerdy. Which he is, but he doesn't like being called that.

Derek nods his head and stands up. "We have to train more now. I can feel a every evil presence here in Beacon Hills, and it wants something or someone."

The Pack nods their heads when Scott asked a question, "How long do we have to train? And how long has this evil been here?"

Derek shakes his head and looks at the Pack, "This evil been hiding its scent for maybe eight or nine months, maybe even longer. But if this evil is strong enough to hide its scent, then it's more powerful by now. But we need to train for five to six hours everyday, with Wednesdays off. And keep look out in the woods, the high school, and your own homes."

The Pack members whined and groan.

"And we're starting training now! Now run two laps around the forest!" Derek growls at the Pack, and that makes the pack run.

Except Stiles, he didn't run.

"Stiles didn't you hear what I said?" Derek growled, but didn't make Stiles move. Stiles smiles at Derek, "Oh, so now I have to obey what you say now? Newsflash Derek, I'm not part of your Pack! So don't tell me what to do!"

Derek walked in Stiles personal space, "I'm the Alpha here." Derek growled.

"I don't care if your Grouchy in Snow White!"

"Ok I'm done with your attitude! If you want in the Pack then just ask!" Derek blurted out. Stiles gives Derek a bitch face, but Derek doesn't give in fast.

"So you're telling me! That all I had to do was ASK!? And you didn't think to tell me! Or I don't know, ask! And I would've been in the Pack for almost THREE YEARS! Then I would've fought with the Alpha, the Kanima, and the Nogitsune. And you think I was supposed to know this how exactly!?" Stiles panted after his long shouting conversation.

* * *

Derek walks into Stiles personal space.

'Where have I seen this before?' He asks in his thoughts.

'Umm. I would tell you, but I'm not suppose to... Sorry buddy.' His conscience tells him.

Stiles comes back to reality and still sees Derek in his personal space. Stiles doesn't make a move.

"I'm sorry." Derek apologized to Stiles.

* * *

Derek looks into Stiles amber eyes seeing just vulnerable he looked, seeing his forgiven eyes and how close they gotten... 'How were we this close again?' Derek questions in his thoughts.

'Its called making a move, Sourwolf.' Derek's wolf chuckles at him.

'Don't!' Derek growled at his wolf.

'What! Look Derek, we've been dreaming and hoping for this day to come! And don't say, 'I don't know what you're talking about,' we've been waiting three years! Please tell him! We need to claim him! The sooner the better!' Derek's wolf whined and plead to him.

'Make the damn move!' His wolf yells at him, crawling at his skin but not hard enough to show.

Derek could see Stiles leaning a little and moving back.

* * *

Stiles looks into Derek's eyes seeing the bright hazel eyes with a little brown in the middle. Stiles watches as Derek raises a shaky hand and cupped Stiles cheek, Stiles closes his eyes and leans on Derek's hand, that rested on his cheek.

Stiles loves Lydia, but maybe it wasn't meant to be? Stiles did have feelings for Derek, after Kate shot him with wolfsbane and almost died, and the time when Derek paralyzed in the swimming pool. But Stiles doesn't know how Derek felt about him.

'Derek likes you too, you know?' his conscience says to him.

'But I'm not gay,' Stiles says.

'No your Bi, dumbass,' Stiles conscience told him.

'I am?' Stiles asked his conscience.

'Yes!' His conscience yells at him.

'Like Jessica?' Stiles asked.

'Yes! But I can't tell you, I'm sorry... But what are you standing there for? Kiss him already!' His conscience yells at him.

'Wait a minute! I thought I didn't have a conscience! I thought people only had them if they were supernatural?' Stiles questions his conscience.

'Um... Well... Wait! Why are you auguring with me?! Kiss Derek already! You never know when you do it!' His conscience pointed out to Stiles.

'Alright! I'll do it!' Stiles promised his conscience.

* * *

Stiles reopens his eyes and saw Derek looking somewhere else. Stiles looks at him, then the direction where Derek is looking at and sees something he wasn't expecting.

Stiles widens his eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Is that a fox looking us?" Stiles whispers to Derek.

Derek didn't answer the question but a nod from him was enough. Stiles and Derek look at each other than back to fox that is still staring at them.

The fox had red and orange fur, with a white tip on its tail, along with white mask, with black paws and claws digging in the Earth's crust, and it's eyes change not orange like Kira's, but purple instead.

"Holy God."

"Oh my God."

Stiles and Derek gasped at the same time when they glanced at each other, they looked back were the fox is, but it wasn't there anymore.

They break each other's distance when they heard the Pack running to them.

"I think we just found the enemy."

* * *

In the near distance, faraway from the Hale property.

The figure listened and saw how close Derek and Stiles were almost going to kiss, but got interrupted from the figure's fox. The figure smiles and laughs.

"Maybe one day you lovely couple will be together, but not today."

The figure stands there and listens to the Hale and McCall pack talk, after Stiles and Derek saw the fox and telling the Pack that they have an suspicion knowing who the enemy is. The figure smiles under the hoodie's hood and heard the fox walk to him and siting by his side. The figure looks down at the fox and smiles, bending down and petting the fox behind the ear.

"You did good, my little fox. Now they're distracted , we can make our plans a lot easier."

The figure's eyes, changing into blood-red and the fox's change to dark purple to its Master.

"In the next few weeks we will strike. But first, let's get Jessica settled in, then my little fox. She will sacrifice what she most loves. And we'll destroy this world when she's gone and we'll kill the Hale and McCall Pack. For good. Then we can change the future with no supernatural creatures and hunters in the world, and that my little fox will lead the both of us to rule this world. Together!"

The figure looks at the fox then made its eyes back to normal color, the fox followed by its changing eyes back to its normal blue-gray eyes. The figure smiles at the fox.

* * *

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Story is being Beta Read so please be patient! ^.^**

**Peace Out! XD**


	4. Chapter 4

******Thank you for being patient!**

*********Warning*** Little Blood **

* * *

**Experiments**

_"I think we just found the enemy." Derek said in a gravelly voice._

* * *

The Pack looks at Stiles and Derek with wide eyes.

"Where did you see it?" Allison asked, getting her bow, where she keeps them for emergencies.

"Who's the enemy?" Scott questions, but more of a demand.

"Do we follow it?" Kira piped in.

"Do we kill it?" Boyd chimed in.

"Which way do we follow it!" Jackson nagged.

"Somebody talk!" Lydia shouts at Stiles and Derek, since they both were staying quiet.

"Shut up!" Stiles and Derek yelled at the same time. They look at each, than Stiles crossed his arms and puffed air, while Derek gave him a dirty glare, then looked back to the Pack. They looked at them with curious eyes, they all were thinking of questions.

Stiles broke the silence treatment, raising his hand, and raised his index finger. "One: we did see the enemy, it's a freakin fox!" Then his middle finger. "Second: we don't know!" Than raised his ring finger. "Third: NO! We don't follow it!" Stiles shouted at everyone. Raised his pinky finger. "Fourth: We don't kill anything!" Finally his thumb. "Fifth: Jackson it went up North. I'm perfectly fine with you following it." Stiles calmly told Jackson, with a smile creeping up.

Jackson snarled at Stiles.

Derek and the rest of the Pack, including Jackson, looked at him in disbelief, that a human told the news, instead of the Alpha Derek. They looked back to Derek and all raising an eyebrows shocked that he was allowing Stiles to speak.

Derek looks back to the Pack and cross his arms, looking back to Stiles then back to the Pack.

"What he said." Derek mumbled, causing the Pack all to smirk and let out quiet laughs, but they all stopped when they heard Derek growl at them.

"So is it Jessica than?" Isaac asked in a quiet voice. Everyone looked at him then back to Derek and Stiles.

"I don't know. If it is her then we have to stop her!" Stiles noted.

"Who's Jessica?" Derek questions the Pack and Stiles.

Stiles rolled his eyes then turned to Scott. "See we should have told him!" Scott let's out a growl then looked back to Stiles. "And I said I would never trust him again!"

"You never trusted him!" The Pack yelled at Scott. Derek roll his eyes.

"And I'll ask one more time! Who's Jessica!" Derek commands the Pack and Stiles, ignoring Stiles and Scott's argument.

"Jessica Redwood, she's new here. And I'll say she didn't have a really, 'Welcome to Beacon Hills' sign over her head." Stiles giggled.

_'Did I really just giggled?_' Stiles thought. _'Yes, yes you did.' _His conscience tells him.

"I never heard of her before." Derek informed the Pack. The Pack turned to Derek with wide eyes.

"If you haven't heard of her before, then she's the enemy then!" Erica tells the Pack and Derek. "Oh, I never trusted her scent!"

Derek turns his head so fast he might have popped his head off. "What did you just say Erica!" Derek commanded and growled at Erica.

Erica rolled her eyes, "Her scent was only forest and dirt! There's like no sweet smell from her."

"Are you positive Erica, that she doesn't have one sweet smell?" Derek questioned.

Erica signed, crossing her arms and nods her head.

"If she's the enemy here, then we need to make sure that she's the fox." Derek told the pack. "But first, are any of you doing any experiments in science class tomorrow?" Derek calmly asked and smiled wide showing his bunny teeth.

The Pack looks more frighten of what Derek's planning than finding Jessica

* * *

"This is a bad idea!" Stiles told the Pack the hundredth which only made the Pack groan and growl.

"Look Stiles! We just have to break in Mr. Harris class and put wolfbanes in all bags for the science experiment! If you can't handle that, you know where the door is!" Lydia screams and gives Stiles her death glare saying, 'one-more-time-and-I'm-going-to-bury-you-somewhere-where-no-one-will-ever-find-you.'

Stiles took a big gulp and nods his head and proceeds walking to Mr. Harris classroom.

* * *

Once everyone got to Mr. Harris class, Stiles walked to the door handle and try to open it, but it's lock. Stiles moves out-of-the-way and let's Scott open the door. "After you." Stiles jokes.

Scott rolled his eyes and walks to the door and breaks the door handle.

"Ok you know what to do. We put the wolfsbane in the powder and crush the wolfsbane in the powder." Scott repeats what Derek told them.

"Um, Scott?" Stiles comes in. Scott rolls his eyes and looks at Stiles.

"What is it?" Scott questions.

"There isn't any powder. It's all liquid-y." Stiles tries to explained, with his hands waving around the beakers.

Scott's eye widen and walked over to Stiles and sees Stiles is telling the truth.

"What are we going to do now?" Scott moaned and sat down on one of the chairs and hits his forehead on the deal, making the beakers shake. The Pack followed putting their heads down and shake their heads, knowing they'll never prove that Jessica is the enemy.

The silence broke when someone was putting on gloves. Everyone turned to see Stiles putting on safety goggles over eyes.

"What?" He said when he looked up to see the pack staring at him.

Allison shook her head and mumbled something about Stiles being so stupid. "What on Earth are you doing?" she asked.

"What? Just because I'm the human in the Pack doesn't mean I know how to make wolfsbane into a liquid." Stiles laughs and answered her.

"You know how to make wolfsbane into a liquid?" Allison asked.

Stiles smiled and grabbed his bag of wolfsbane from his red hoodie. Pulling lab flask, a lab tube, bushmen burner, stirring rod, water, alcohol, and other liquids from one desk and other from the cabinet. Stiles sets them down on one desk as he went into mad scientist mode.

"I did it once, I can do it again!" Stiles giggles.

"Where?" Scott asks in a shrill voice.

Stiles shivers from Scott's tone, but changed the subject

"Give me the wolfsbane bags you have and you may want to leave, it can get really stinky." Stiles said motioning for the bags. One by one each member gave their bags to Stiles, soon leaving him alone in the class, making the wolfsbane into liquid. They were back on track.

Stiles looks at the closed-door, getting the all the wolfsbane out of the bag into the one beaker and started chanting.

* * *

The next morning came and the Pack were waiting outside the school waiting for Jessica to begin their plan.

"Maybe she's sick?" Stiles announced.

Scott turned to Stiles like he didn't know what he did last night in Mr. Harris class. "Are you crazy? We didn't do any of that for nothing! We have to prove that Jessica is a-" Scott looked around his surrounding seeing if people were around them, "A fox!" Scott hissed at Stiles.

Stiles checks his watch seeing they'll be late in five minutes, if they don't get to Mr. Harris classroom. Stiles shakes his head, biting his bottom lip, looking back to Scott.

"Look I might be wrong but-" Stiles is interrupted with a blue camaro engine roaring in the school parking lot and parking with its tires screeching on the pavement. Jessica came out slamming her front car door causing the paint to scratch a little, she then opened the back door, grabbing her handbag, and slamming the back door again and walking to the school with an angry scolded on her face, making the students move out-of-the-way from her.

"I think she's fine." Stiles laughed nervously. The Pack turned to Stiles with their wide eyes and shocked faces, what they just saw from Jessica's scene.

* * *

"Today class, we're all going to do an experiment! And I'll be assigning your partners today!" Mr. Harris announced to the class.

The students booed, that Mr. Harris has to choose their partners.

"Scott McCall with Kira Yukimura."

"Allison Argent with Erica Reyes."

"Lydia Martin with Isaac Lahey."

"Anna Gunter with Danny Mahaleani."

"Jackson Whittemore with Vernon Boyd."

More students were partnered up until the last two were called and none of the student were expecting this.

"And finally Stiles Stilinski with Jessica Redwood."

A lot of whispers sound the room and they all looked at Stiles and Jessica.

Stiles gulped and walked over to Jessica's desk and sat down next to her. Stiles turned his head seeing a smiling creep over Jessica's face as she looked at her. Stiles noticed that Jessica had little bunny teeth showing.

_'Huh were have I seen that before.'_ Stiles thought. But shakes his head and watches Mr. Harris writing something on the board.

"Ok class, now that you have your partners. Today we're going to use each of these beakers and pour them in the water. After it's in the water, I want you to stir it gently with the stirring rod, and watch it turn color. Once your done stirring the water pour it in the plastic cups that are under your desk. You'll have four different flavors in each beaker, so take your time and use it one at a time. Once you got all four flavors in one plastic cup. Drink a little and give it to your partner. Once all flavors are taste, take these notes on the board. Have fun! Oh! And pop quiz after the notes are taken!" Mr. Harris finally finishes his speech and the students groan and whines more but get working, but Jessica and Stiles hands raised.

Mr. Harris signs, "Yes Ms. Redwood and Mr. Stilinski?"

"Are you trying to kill us?" Stiles and Jessica say at the same time, with a scratchy voice.

It felt like all time had stopped. All the students stopped working and look at Jessica and Stiles, even the Pack, but Mr. Harris starts laughs at them.

Stiles and Jessica didn't laugh with him but gave Mr. Harris a blank face and an eyebrow raised at him. That makes Mr. Harris stop laughing and looks at them.

"Are you serious?" Mr. Harris said.

Jessica and Stiles still had a blank face and raised eyebrow. They cross their arms at the same time and give Mr. Harris a glare.

Mr. Harris looks amazed but answered the question.

"I've done this before. It's drinkable. So no, it won't kill you." At that Mr. Harris sits at his desk and does paper work.

The students whispered to each other and got back working on the experiment. The Pack looked at each other thinking of what happened minutes ago. They looked at Scott for answers. Scott looked at them and mouths, "At lunch." The Pack nods and get back working, waiting for Jessica.

Back to the front desk where Jessica and Stiles are working they talk.

"So Stiles? What kind of name is that?" Jessica laughs and turns to Stiles, watching him stir the first liquid in the water.

Stiles took a deep breath, try's to stir gentle in the water. "I didn't like my first name. So decided to give myself a nickname at five years old."

Jessica smiles and laughs. "I know the feeling." Stiles looks at Jessica while still stirring the water.

"Wait! So your real name isn't Jessica?" Stiles gasps in shock.

Jessica smiled at Stiles, "My real name couldn't be pronounced right also, so decided to change it around kindergarten."

Stiles and Jessica laugh and watch the water change color into a bright pink purple color.

"Woah!" Jessica and Stiles burst out. They look at each other and laugh. Jessica bends down and picks up the plastic cups from the ground and gives one to Stiles. Stiles thanks Jessica and pours little water for two people and puts the Erlenmeyer flask down and let's Jessica do the next beaker.

"So Jessica?"

"Hmm."

"Would you tell me your real first name?"

Jessica stops stirring and looks at Stiles giving him a smile.

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"No way!"

Jessica laughs and starts re-stirring the next liquid.

"Your lost then."

Stiles laughed and cross his arms on the table, watching Jessica stir the next liquid. Then it changed color into a white water.

"Ewe." Jessica says first.

Then she turns to Stiles.

"Would you mind if you get the cups this time?" Jessica chuckled.

Stiles nodded his head and bends down and reaches for the cups. He couldn't feel the cups first then reached more down then saw Jessica's handbag and something is sticking out. Stiles looks back up and saw Jessica still stirring. He looked back down and took out what is sticking out from her handbag and took it out. His eyes widen, then he remembers why he's under there for. He reaches for the cups and puts the evidence in his jacket pocket and gets back up and looks at Jessica still stirring.

Stiles taped Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica turns to Stiles. "What took you so long?"

Stiles laughed and gives Jessica a cup and puts them on the far corner of the desk. "Couldn't reach 'em."

Jessica began to laugh at him and pours the white watery liquid in the plastic cup and gives Stiles the Erlenmeyer flask to start the next beaker.

* * *

Most of the students were finish with the experiment they started taste testing, some hummed and some made disgusting faces.

Stiles and Jessica were looking at all four of the liquids.

"Is there a way out of this classroom?"

"Only if you want a weeks detention."

"Fuck!" Jessica hisses at the beaker.

"How many hours?"

"Almost two and half hours, if you're a sports then one hour."

"Double fuck!"

Stiles and Jessica laugh but are still looking down at the beakers. Jessica looks at Stiles for the first time after finishing the liquid for five minutes.

"Um... Which beaker would you like to start on?" Jessica asks in a shaky voice still looking at Stiles.

Stiles looks at her then back to the beakers.

"Um... The pink purplish beaker?" Stiles questions Jessica. Jessica nods her head and lifts the beaker up and drops it to Stiles first. Stiles looked up to Jessica, but Jessica just smiles.

"Ladies first."

Stiles squints his eyes then lifts the beaker to his lips and takes a small sip, since wolfsbane doesn't work on humans he wouldn't spit the liquid out like he ate dirt. Stiles hums at the taste and puts it to Jessica's side.

"It's actually good."

Stiles gives her a reassuring smile and Jessica smiles back to Stiles.

The Pack watches Jessica as she is about to drink the liquid. Time stood still as Jessica lifted the beaker to her lips and finishes the last bit of liquid in the beaker. Jessica felt something in her throat, she hasn't tasted in a while. Wolfsbane. Jessica spits out the liquid on the desk and on her clothes, dropping the beaker on the ground breaking it into shattered glass.

All the students and Mr. Harris looked at Jessica coughing from the liquid she drank. Mr. Harris runs to Jessica.

"Ms. Redwood are you ok?!" Mr. Harris yells to Jessica. Jessica kept coughing from the liquid and pushes her chair to the ground and Jessica falls to the ground on the shattered glass. Making her hands bleed all over the floor.

Anna runs to Jessica's side but is stopped from Mr. Harris.

"No, don't move any closer where the glass is!"

"But she already fell on the glass!" Anna yells back to Mr. Harris.

Mr. Harris looked back to Jessica and seeing Anna is telling the truth.

Jessica is still coughing from the wolfsbane. Jessica closed her eyes and rocks back and forth, trying to hide her panick attack that might happen in front of her classmates and Anna. Jessica opened her eyes and vomits on the floor, it isn't yellow and green like all vomits, but in stead its black blood with purple pedals floating on top of the ground. Everyone screams and students started taking videos of what's happening. Everyone, including the McCall and Hale Pack was shocked.

* * *

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Story is being Beta Read so please be patient! ^.^**

**Peace Out! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for being patient!**

* * *

**Back To The Future**

Blink...

Blink again...

Blinking again...

Stiles came back to reality, everything is so blurry, he could hear a high pitch his ears, he couldn't hear Jessica talking to him. _'When did the sun get into the class?_' Stiles thought.

"Stiles?"

"Stiles!"

"STILES!"

Stiles blinked a few times, and saw Jessica looking at him in anger. Stiles frowned at Jessica, _'Did something happen?_' Stiles thought.

"Yes! Yes there did!" Jessica yells at Stiles. That's when Stiles realized he said that out loud.

Stiles looks around the classroom, seeing students looking confused and Mr. Harris looking at him with a glare saying, 'you-got-detention'. Stiles looked back to Scott, Scott looked displeased at Stiles, along with the rest of the Pack. Stiles looked back to Jessica and back to the experiments and his eyes widen.

"Would you mind telling me, why you just drank all the experiments?" Jessica said trying to stay calm.

Stiles looked back to the experiments where all the liquid was but now it was in Stiles stomach. Stiles looked back to Jessica and tried to act angry but fails badly.

"I...uh-I-uhh... I didn't drink it all!" Stiles yells back to Jessica. Jessica face never changed, she crossed her arms and looked down. Stiles looked confused so he looked down and sees he has a beaker glass in his hand. Stiles lifts the beaker and puts it on the table.

"I-I-I... Ummm... Fuck..." Stiles hissed because he has no idea what happen.

Jessica looked back to Stiles and smiles. "Oh, your totally fucked Stiles. And the best part about this is you have to do the project by yourself, without help. So tell me Stiles, how did it taste?"

Stiles laughs nervously, because shit! He doesn't remember downing the experiment down. Stiles looks at Jessica and sees she's smiling also but her eyes showed differently, it was murder-like eyes.

"Shit!"

Stiles knew he was totally fucked. He could feel daggers in the back of his head, he looked out in the window to see Derek standing back against his car.

_'Could this get any worse?'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

After science class ended, Stiles did get detention, for two weeks, full time, so his dad wasn't going to any more happy. Stiles tried not to think about Derek serial killer look.

Stiles slowed down his walking and stopped in front of his locker. After getting his books he was going to reach for something else in his locker, but suddenly it closes really fast, all Stiles could make out was the big hand of an individual. This person grabbed him hard by the collar of his shirt. Stiles froze as the person dragged him off and into a classroom after bashing him against the locker face first.

"Derek what the fuck man!" Scott yells at Derek.

"Derek stop!" Erica begs.

"Derek it wasn't his fault!" Isaac tells him.

Stiles could hear his friends talking to the person and yelling but Stiles couldn't even think over the pain radiating from his nose.

Once there in an empty classroom, Stiles is pushed towards a desk. "OW! I think broke my nose!" Stiles yells. The person is off Stiles instantly. Stiles turns around and finds Scott and Boyd pushing Derek away from him and wasn't surprise it was Derek.

Stiles raised his hand to feel blood flowing from his nose Derek made. Stiles pinched his nose to stop bleeding but Lydia walked up and gave him tissues, Stiles took them gratefully.

"Thank you, Lydia." Stiles said. Derek got out of Scott's and Boyd's grips and gave Stiles a very horrifying death glare, and started walking up to him.

"What the hell Stiles!" Derek yelled, his face is distorted with rage.

Stiles is literally being cornered by the wall and Derek's personal space. And he's still holding his nose to stop the bleeding. He didn't blame him, if he was Derek and Derek was him then he would be mad, but this. This is getting out of hand.

"Derek, calm down for one minu-" Stiles tried to finish his sentence but couldn't.

"CALM DOWN! Stiles you blew up the plan!" Derek yelled more at him. Derek makes his move to rip his throat out but Boyd and Scott catch Derek again.

The Jackson, Erica, Isaac, and Lydia starts muttering how it was Stiles fault and Boyd, Scott, Allison, and Kira try to talk Derek to move away from Stiles.

Stiles nervously shifted from foot to foot, thinking of what happen after the incident.

"Derek let me explain!" Stiles begs. Derek calms down, moving away from Stiles and sits on the teacher's desk, crossing his arms and waited.

"Explain then." Derek demanded.

Stiles looked at the rest of the Pack and they are also staying quietly waiting for him to explain what happen. Stiles looked at Derek back to his friends and back to Derek. Stiles takes a deep breath, closing his eyes and looks at them.

"I have no clue what happened, I don't remember! Ok guys! I don't remember! You got to believe me! All I remember was talking to Jessica, and having this nice conversation with her! She isn't that bad! Finishing the experiments! And next thing I know, I have a beaker in my hand, a every upset stomach, and an angry Jessica after me! You have to believe me!" Stiles takes a deep breath and looks at the Pack.

Derek looked at Stiles after hearing what he heard, "I believe you Stiles."

Stiles looked at Derek at surprise, Stiles flashed a small smile.

"Stiles before the experiment, you found something in Jessica's handbag, what did you find?" Scott asked. Stiles hand went to his hoodie pocket and touched the evidence he found from Jessica's handbag. Stiles looks back to his friends and Derek. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, he's like a fish out of water, trying to find water to breathe.

"Well?" Scott looked impatient, along with the others but Derek seemed, calm?

Derek went up to Stiles, but Stiles never moves away from Derek. Derek looked at him and took a second to stare into his amber eyes, "Stiles what's in your pocket?" Stiles looked at him, Derek was so calm and didn't even threaten him ripping out his throat with his teeth. Stiles took out the evidence and places it in Derek's hand. Stiles and Derek felt a spark but both ignored it.

Derek moved away from Stiles to open the evidence, which looked like a photo. Derek opened the photo that was folded in half, Derek's eyes widened. He kept looking at it then back towards Stiles, and around the room.

The Pack watched as Derek dropped photo on the desk and sat down on the teachers chair with his elbows on his lap, hands supporting his head. Scott was the first to get the photo with his friends hovering over his shoulder trying to get a look at the photo. The girls were the ones that gasped, while the boys were just looking in shock but didn't say anything.

The photo was all of them, including Jessica, but with something more shocking than any other could realize.

When Scott picked up the photo he too felt the same reaction as Derek, the photo was of all of them, but they looked different, especially Allison, who was the first person Scott's eyes were drawn too. She was standing there with of all people Isaac's arms wrapped around her. Allison looked more mature with longer hair, as well as Isaac, but he still looked a lot younger than her. Scott was shocked to see that Allison was pregnant, Scott was so wrapped up in seeing them to together that he didn't pay attention to everyone else till finally he did. Next to them was himself and Kira, both slightly older, but in Kira's arms was a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. Sitting on the ground was Boyd and Erica, with two little girls sitting in their laps. Next to them were Lydia, and Jackson who had a toddler boy sitting on his shoulders and another on his lap. Next to them was Danny with a male Scott didn't know, the two had their arms around each other as they lied on the grass with a small boy laying down in front of them. Off to the side slight, was Scott's mother and Stiles's father holding hands. Scott thought to himself that he always expected them to be great together, but when he saw Allison's father with Peter he was really shocked so shocked that seeing Derek and Stiles embraced in each others arms seemed to not faze him as hard, but then seeing young Jessica standing alongside them really hurt Scott's mind. She was there? She looked younger, everyone looked older, especially his mother, John and everyone else who was human. Scott brought the picture closer to his face and noticed something under Jessica's arms. It was a baby.

And added to the photo was the reconstructed Hale House behind them, that stood out shockingly in the background of this seeming futuristic photo.

Scott looked at his friends seeing some on the floor, sitting on the desks, trying to understand what is happening. Scott looks over to Stiles and hands him the photo. Stiles looks at the photo, shaking his head he walks to the teacher's desk and drops the photo. And Stiles walks back to the wall.

Scott looks at Stiles, seeing Stiles slowly falling on floor leaning against the wall, seeing tears threatening to come out. Scott looks at Derek and looks the same as Stiles. The others seem to look confused, happy, sad, and angry. Scott just looks at his friends feeling for them, until a voice interrupted the silence.

"What's going on in here?" Jessica asks.

* * *

Scott didn't know what happen, last thing he remember was looking over his friends next he has his hand around Jessica's neck. He can see Jessica trying breathe and trying to make him let go, none of it is working.

"What do you know about us." Scott commands Jessica. Jessica looks at Scott and says nothing.

Scott growled at her. Scott started lifting Jessica up from the floor to about Scott's stretched arm length, making it worse for Jessica to breathe. Scott grabbed the photo and shoved it at Jessica face, to make her look.

"Scott let go of her." Scott could hear Stiles voice but ignored him.

"What do you know about us!" Scott commands again. Jessica looks at the photo and back down at Scott, and starts talking.

"_Gasp_. Enough. _Gasp_." Jessica panted to the True-Alpha. "Please. _Gasp_. For. _Gasp_. Give. _Gasp_. Me. _Gasp_." Jessica tried to talk. Scott looked at her confused. Scott looked at the Pack and back to Jessica. "Forgive you for what?" Jessica didn't to tell Scott but show him. Jessica kicks her leg at Scott's throat. Scott took his hands off Jessica's throat and now Scott suddenly started clutching at his throat and began gasping for breath. Allison, Kira and Stiles runs to Scott trying to help him.

Jessica coughing uncontrollable, swayed back and forth, clutching her throat. Jessica bends down to grab ahold of the photo, putting in her leather pocket and raced out of the classroom, but Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, and Lydia block the exit for her. Jessica growls at them, "Move out the away." None of them moved. "Please!" Jessica begs, they still don't move.

Jackson made the first move and threw punches, Jessica blocking each punch. When Jackson made his next punch, Jessica caught his wrist and punched him making him hit the wall, and now unconscious. Lydia runs to Jackson side, checking his pulse and has a steady heartbeat.

Erica roars at Jessica swings her punches and kicks at Jessica. Jessica blocks few of Erica's punches but she moans in pain when Erica's heels made contact with Jessica stomach. Jessica catches Erica's ankle and twisted her ankle, now making Erica cry in pain. Erica falls to the floor clutching her ankle.

Boyd and Isaac faces change to their werewolf face glowing their yellow eyes at her and started running to her. Boyd swings his claws at Jessica's face but misses with Jessica moving aside from him. Jessica swings her leg up like a ballerina and kicks Boyd on the face making him fly to the desks and breaking a few.

Isaac was behind Jessica, making his move, about to claw Jessica's throat out, but she does a backflip and is now behind Isaac. She manhandles Isaac and throws him on top of Boyd, were Boyd was making conscious.

Jessica takes heavy breathes and starts running her exit, but was blocked again by Derek this time. Jessica looks at Derek, "Please!" Jessica begs one more time. "I don't want to hurt anyone." Jessica adds. Derek looks into her eyes and saw fear and hurt. He moves out-of-the-way, making Jessica look at Derek in shock.

Derek nods his head out the head, "Go." Jessica didn't let him finish his sentence and started running out of the school.

* * *

Allison, Kira and Stiles were helping their Alpha. As Stiles was holding his Scott's shoulders so he could get his breathing under control, while Allison and Kira were rubbing his back to support him, but Scott was still breathing to hard.

"He's having an Asthma Attack!" Stiles yells at Allison and Kira. Kira was the first to move and grab Stiles backpack. And unzip all the pockets to find the emergency inhaler. Kira finally found it at the last pocket and gave Stiles the inhaler. Stiles grabbed the inhaler and started talking to Scott.

"Scott. Scott! You have to take this. Your having an Asthma Attack." Scott looks at Stiles and sees the inhaler in Stiles hand. Scott grabbed a hold of the inhaler, putting in his mouth and started breathing in it.

After five pumps of air, Scott finally got his breathing under control and started looking around the classroom for Jessica.

Scott looks around the classroom finding Jackson sitting on the floor rubbing his head while Lydia rubs his shoulder. Isaac and Boyd kneeling over Erica twisted Erica's ankle while Erica holds on to Isaac's and Boyd's shoulder and crying in pain.

"Where's Jessica?" Scott asks the Pack. Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac look at Scott. Lydia was to speak first.

"Jackson, Erica, Boyd, and Isaac were trying to stall her, while you were having an Asthma Attack. She got away. She's too strong, Scott. She made Jackson, Boyd, and Isaac unconscious and twisted Erica's ankle with no problem. And last I saw her was with Derek." Lydia finish and looked up at Derek, along with the other werewolves and humans.

Scott turned to Derek and growled at him, "Where's Jessica?"

"She ran." Derek explained.

"You let her get away." Scott roars at him, making his eyes change red and fangs come out.

"I'm not the one that had her throat in my hand!" Derek growls back making only his eyes change red. Scott shifts back to human and looks down in shame. Derek looks at the Pack and walks out of the classroom.

The Pack looked at Scott. They were about to talk but Derek came back to the classroom, with an eyebrow raised at everyone.

"So are you all going to stay here and feel guilty or are you going to come with me and follow Jessica?" Derek questions the Pack.

The Pack look at Derek and back to Scott. Scott nods his head. Derek smiles and walks in the hallway with the Pack following him.

* * *

Jessica ran straight into the woods after she got out of the school doors. She felt her bones shift, but she ignored her inner creature as she started running so fast, faster than werewolf. Now they think she's a threat to them.

After Jessica came here in the present she felt an evil pass through the portal, with her. She knew she would be needing the Pack for help, but now they think she's the threat in Beacon Hills, she'll be needing more help than ever. But only now she could think of one word going through her mind, run.

That's all she did after her house were burnt down to the ground, from her true love but now she hated her loved. She promised she would change everything, and she knew she had to stop running after one year later...

* * *

_**2030  
Jessica's POV**_

_I once heard of the story of what happened to Hale Fire._

_Derek was in love with a hunter named Kate Argent, but never knew of what Kate's plans were before it all happened. Derek is passed out on the forest floor after being hit behind the head and smelled the smoke of flesh and wood. He ran as fast as he can to his house which wasn't far away and looked before his eyes, that his house was on fire. Hearing all the screams of his parents and children some werewolves and some human in the Hale House. Derek could feel his sister, Laura Hale next to him watching their house burn with their parents, sisters, brothers, cousins, uncles, and children screams and cries. That was when they found their uncle, Peter Hale with burned skin, being wheeled away in the ambulance. Laura looked at her little brother and showing her eyes that know she's the Alpha._

_They were the last three Hale survivors._

_Every supernatural creature knows that story but was never mentioned again. Until fifth-teen years later, it is told again._

_In my story, it never happened like the first Hale Fire, in my story I didn't have a second survivor nor a third survivor. I didn't have an Alpha power passed down to me, because I never wanted it to. I had enough power, and I was the only survivor._

_I was the last Hale._

_Everything has change. The future was no future. Humans soon realized there supernatural creatures. Hunters killing all supernatural creatures they could find for their collection of trophies. Hunters killed supernatural creatures for money. Hunters also killing humans. My home wasn't the same after the second Hale fire._

_Before the Hale House crumbled to the ground I was holding my Dad, he was the only one that was still breathing. My Dad looked at me with sad eyes and tells me one word. "Run!" My Dad told me over and over, but I start shaking my head. My Dad looked at me again and told me again but differently. "Run! Do what you have to do." My Dad whispered and started closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. I started crying making it more blurry for me. "Dad!" I start shaking him more. "Daddy! No! What do you mean! What you mean do what I have to! Daddy! Wake up!" I start crying look around the fire around and found a clearing. I walked back to my Dad's lifeless body and I kiss him on the cheek. "I love you, Daddy." And I made my way out but found a photo that wasn't burning with the rest, I quickly grabbed the photo and made my way out with that scar for every tattooed on my soul._

_I ran away from the Hale House and never looked back I always heard rumors that all the Hale's and Pack died but they never knew I lived. I had to be dead for my safety I couldn't be a Hale anymore._

_I was living in my human form teaching myself to go through the full moons alone, learning how to never use magic again, doing spells and experiments to hind my scent, teaching myself to lie. Everything went great until I realized I was becoming more human than what I was._

_I was running for almost a year until I went to Denton to find a way to change my and everyone's future and make it better._

_I stopped walking and looked at the Vet building where Dr. Denton was still working, helping other supernatural and humans that were being hunted by hunters. I start walking to the Vet's front door and opening it wide and walk inside. I smell more humans than werewolves but humans are more endanger than supernatural. Humans carry souls that have a special power or that's what hunters think. I see one human that's pregnant, the other with a head wound, and more with wounds still bleeding._

_I walked to the pregnant woman and sit next to her._

_"How long?" I asked carefully._

_The pregnant woman turns to me and smiles, "Probably this month." I smiled at her._

_"Boy or girl?"_

_"Boy."_

_I look at her for a moments smelling if she was werewolf mated or human mated. I smelled a werewolf, but I also smelled power._

_"Werewolf or witch?"_

_The pregnant woman turns to me and starts to raise her hand, with protective and killer eyes._

_"No, no, no. I'm not a hunter." I reassured her._

_The woman signs in relief, "Actually neither." I look at her with a big smile on my face along with the woman._

_"Human." The pregnant woman nods her head fast and laughs. I laugh along with her._

_"So why are you here? Checking on the baby?" I questioned. The pregnant woman shakes her head._

_"No. My mate. Hunters found us. He saved all of us, but he's he one that got hurt for protecting us." The woman puts a sad smile._

_"Go in there." I tell her. The pregnant woman looked confused._

_"What?"_

_"I know you feel his pain from him. But he won't feel it when your by his side, with his baby and his mate safe." The woman looks at me for a second and nods her head. She try's to get up, I stood up and helped her up. I watch as the pregnant woman go in the room and help her mate._

_I look at the other patients and help them with their problems._

_After three hours later I was almost finished with the patients, who were still waiting for doctors and nurses to help them but hey all seemed in a tight schedule, so I helped them out when the doctors came in and took them in. That was when danger came in._

_The bell rang as the door opened, I looked up and found hunters with their guns in their hands pointing at the innocence. I looked at the humans/werewolves smelling their sadness and getting more scared. I look back to the hunters and walk to them, I can hear whispers and begging to make me stop walking to them, but I had to what needed to be done._

_I stopped at the hunters and give them my best face scared face. "What do you want?" I asked the leader of the hunters._

_The leader sneer's, showing his dark face and teeth, at me. "Get out-of-the-way human." I didn't move from my spot._

_"Get out of here." I tell them. The leader unlocks his safety lock and points his gun to my chest. "Do you want to die, human?" I stayed quiet not answering his question. The hunter pulls his trigger finger and shoots me in the chest, but there was a shock they didn't understand._

_I didn't cry in pain, I didn't fall on the floor dead, I didn't clutch my chest and beg for mercy, no. I stayed at my place and watch as the leader and the hunters back away from me, with wide eyes. I look down at my chest and see blood dripping on my white blouse. I put my index finger and thumb in my chest and take out the bullet, that wasn't covered in wolfsbane nor mountain ash. I look back to the hunters as they held their breaths trying not to puke or scream. I looked at my bloody fingers with the bullet, muttering a few words, and the bullet started to magically float. I look at the leader once again._

_"Don't come back here. If one hunter steps in here, then you'll be taking the bullets." I threaten them. I didn't let them respond, I made the bullet fly into the leaders knee socket._

_The leader screamed in pain and falling to the floor, with the leaders strongest hunters they help him and carry him out the door while the other hunters put their guns to the floor and run away._

_I look back to the door and turned around finding happy and smiling patients, nurses, and doctors as they clap their hands for what I did._

_Along a happy and smiling, Dr. Denton._

_I walk to Denton and smile at him. Denton smiles along, "Come on lets talk."_

_Denton and I walk into a his office. I sat on the couch while Denton stands up and smiles at me. "That was brave, Jessica. But I know you didn't come here to help patients. What do you need?" I look up at Denton and took a deep breath._

_"I need you to find a spell for me." I begged to him. Denton looks at me for a second and shakes his head. "What spell?" I look into his eyes seeing the sadness and worried._

_"A spell going back in the past." I answered._

_Denton looked even more worried, "And why would need that kind of spell, Jessica?" Denton questioned again._

_I stand up straight and look into his eyes._

_"I'm done running, hiding, pretending, and being the damsel in distress. I'm going to make this future not happen and make what should have happen. Denton."_

_Denton looked at me._

_"I'm going back to 2014 and you need to make this happen Denton," I shouted, I finally knew what my Dad meant and I'm going to change it for my Pack, for my Family, and for the Future._

* * *

**Longer chapter! I tried to make it sad and future chapter!**

**Please review**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Story is being Beta Read so please be patient! ^.^**

**Peace Out! XD**


End file.
